Conversation With Amelia
by forecastmostlysunny
Summary: *Possible spoiler for the next episode* What I think Charlotte might do when she finds out about Cooper and Amelia...


**So I heard that Cooper would tell Charlotte that he kissed Amelia and that would lead to a confrontation between Amelia and Charlotte. I'm not sure if this is a spoiler, so beware. This is how I imagine it to happen. And I love the friendship between Charlotte and Addison, so I threw a scene with them in here. I also love the Amelia and Charlotte friendship, so I wanted them to end on good terms.**

**This is my first PP fic. Please read and review! **

"I don't have any secrets." I looked at Cooper. "Do you?" When he didn't answer or even look me in the eye, I knew something had to be wrong. "Cooper?"

"There is something I have not told you…"

"What? Spit it out, Coop." The fact that he didn't want to tell me was a bad thing. I almost didn't want to hear it, because I knew that if he didn't tell me, it was for a reason.

"I… kissed Amelia. Once. Charlotte-"

"When?"

"Right after you were attacked. But-"

That was it. I flew out of the room and ran to the bathroom. The last person I expected to see was Amelia. She was also the person I wanted to hurt right now.

"Charlotte. Hey." She gave me a smile.

"Amelia." I didn't look happy to see her, and her smile disappeared almost as soon as it appeared.

"What? Charlotte, is something wrong?"

"Did Cooper kiss you?" Her face went pale. Not enough to have me worry she was going to pass out, but it was pale.

"I don't-"

"Did he kiss you? It's a simple question, Amelia." My heart was beating really fast and I knew what she was going to say, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Yes, he did. But-" Once again, I ran, this time to the kitchen. Just like last time, there was someone else. Addison.

"Hey, Charlotte. You okay? You look like you're going to kill someone."

"Cooper kissed Amelia." Addison's mouth dropped open in shock. I knew she and Amelia were close, so I'm surprised she didn't tell Addison about this.

"You found out from…?"

"Cooper. In the meeting."

"What… When did he kiss her?" Addison was still shocked. Can't say I blamed her.

"Right after I was attacked." I still could not believe he had done that. I trusted him…

"Have you talked to Amelia?"

"Yeah. Says he did it."

"Okay, are you mad that… I mean, I get that you're mad, who wouldn't be?" She paused, trying to think about what she was going to say. "But, I mean, would it have made a difference if they had told you?"

"Yeah. He kissed her!"

"Did you expect Amelia to tell you that he did? I mean, she probably didn't want to hurt you after what you've been through."

"Yeah but-" That made sense, but still. "I trusted her, too. And then Cooper goes and kissed her, and I find out in therapy."

"So you would have wanted her to tell you? Look, I think you should talk to them both and get the full story. You probably didn't give them a chance to explain, did you?" A smile played at her lips.

"No. Guess I should go talk to them."

"Yeah. Make sure you give them a chance to explain. I think they have valid reasons for not telling you."

I decide to talk to Amelia first, mostly because she was the first one I could find.

"Amelia." She looked up with a guilty look on her face.

"Charlotte, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you-" She paused, as if expecting me to interrupt her.

"No, you can explain."

"Okay, well, he came into my office late one night. We started talking, harmless stuff, and it only lasted a few minutes. He kissed me, but I pushed him away, told him to go home to you and we would pretend that it never happened."

"Oh."

"I mean, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I wasn't sure if you would want me to, after what happened to you…. Did you want me to tell you?"

"I…"

"If the roles were reversed, and I was going to marry Cooper, would you tell me if he kissed you?"

"You should have been honest with me! I get that you didn't want me to be hurt, but you still should have told me!"

"Should I really, or should Cooper have told you? He kissed me, and I pushed him away. Right away, Charlotte. If I had kissed him, and he had pushed me away, then it might have been different."

"I guess I see what you're saying. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I probably would have reacted the same way."

"I should probably go talk to Cooper, huh?" I didn't want to talk to him, because I knew that he'd say he was sorry over and over again until my ears bled.

"Yeah. Or, you could hang out here and talk to me." Amelia smiled, not really expecting me to do it.

"That sounds good to me."

"Are we good?" Amelia asked, sounding nervous.

"Yeah, we're good." I smiled, and she returned it.

We sat there, talking about nothing and everything, for hours.

**Please review!**


End file.
